chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Complete History of the World
By Dr. Henry Jones, Jr. Written 1964 Acknowledgments Before I begin this chronicle (which I doubt more than a small handful of people will ever get the chance to read), I must acknowledge the various individuals and organizations responsible for making this volume possible. To begin with, I must thank the organizations responsible for funding my research into these events—namely, the American Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense, the British Torchwood Institute, the United Network Command for Law Enforcement. I most also thank the University of Ithaca, Miskatonic University, and several Magical Academies for providing access to classified documents. Each of these groups among others provided critical assistance in the commissioning of this chronology. Now to thank specific individuals, I owe a great deal to those who have come before me in the fields of history and archaeology. Particular thanks must go to the likes of Plato and Herodotus, but there are other more contemporary individuals who provided a great deal of assistance in finishing this chronicle. Professor Evelyn O’Connell, Professor Milo Thatch, formerly with the Jeffersonian Institute, Professor Trevor Bruttenholm of the BPRD and my late father Dr. Henry Jones, Sr. all provided indispensable information to the completion of this work. Outside of academia, I must thank current president of the Magical Congress of the United States Jonathan Sax for granting me access to the information about the supernatural community dating back to its very beginning. I must also thank various witnesses to key events described herein who were willing to share what they know with me—in particular the immortals, Duncan MacLeod, Nicholas Flamel, Anton York, The Doctor, Dr.Omega(provided they are not be the same person as some believe), Gilbert Nash, Casca Longinus,Vandal Savage(Currently imprisoned but has agreed to cooperate while under Kasnian Custody), Ashabero, Orlando, and Emilia Marty. Along with possibly Gods such as Lucifer Morningstar, Thor Odinson, the Mysterious "Q"(Not belonging to MI5 though he insisted on spelling it with a single letter). All of these individuals have provided the kind of unique historical perspective than any archaeologist could only dream of getting. With that in mind, it is important to note that even with these resources, the absolute nature of true events remains spotty—memories fade and at times it may even seem as though history itself is in flux. The events documented herein are based on what facts I have available and my own interpretation thereof. It is totally possible that some portion or even the bulk of what I write is untrue, misleading or out of context and I can only hope that someday someone will have the chance to revisit this work and make any necessary corrections. In The Beginning “In the beginning the Universe was created. This had made many people very angry and has been widely regarded as a bad move.” Before one can analyze the true nature of history, one must consider where history begins. The true nature of the start of time is hard to pin down, as hundreds if not thousands have made a wide range of guesses about the origins of the world, some of which are mutually exclusive. It is difficult to see what was occurring at the beginning—but not quite as impossible as one might think. By all logic, there had to have been something before the beginning. There were a few distinct entities and beings that appeared suddenly in the infant universe that one might be tempted to presume they had been there since before the beginning. Reality is believed to have been an endless field of Primordial monsters. Among them being the Lich, GOLB, an entity now calling itself Hunson Abadeer, Orgalorg and Yivo. Other races however entered our Universe from either another one, or a previous existing Universe. The alien giant Galactus, for instance (who one might recognize from his recent incursion against Earth) evidently was a survivor of whatever had existed before the universe did. Other powerful beings likewise emerged immediately, such as the Great Old Ones: Cthulhu, Nyarlathotep, Dagon, Hastur the Unspeakable (aka Fenric), Shub-Niggurath (who conquered and colonised Polymos with her offspring the Nestene Consciousness), Yog-Shothoth (the Intelligence), the Lloigor (the Animus), Azathoth, Z'Gord, Gog and Magog, Malefescent, and Tor-Gasukk. There was also the gods of Raag, Nah, and Rok, Aurelion Sol, Akadiel, and the entities one must assume to be God and the Devil. There was also vastly powerful such as various incarnations of Death and the beings known only as “the Endless”(Destiny, Dream, Death, Despair, Destruction, Desire, and Delirium)[, and the frankly downright bizarre incident of an entire, fully-formed restaurant and bar that wanted travelers to this period to visit) called the Big Bang Burger Bar, from the makers of the Restaurant at the end of the Universe(Thor claims to have visited it). Tensions arose between the beings and the Great Old Ones, as they were believed to have destroyed the previous Universe. These beings amused themselves by creating pocket dimensions such as the Land of Fiction. We can only speculate as to what might have existed before the beginning as nobody to date has managed to move further back (given the fact that the root of time itself, the Shuyong Tree, appeared rather quickly into this universe, it is likely time as a concept ceased to exist for a time between the death of the previous universe and the beginning of the next one). Among the races which existed before the Big Bang were the Nibblonians(by about 17 years),Galactus and the Jade Emperor, the latter two claim to have witnessed the event. Those who did witness the Big Bang claim the world was a White Void and the Universe as we know it came about in a battle. A being called the Anti-Monitor threatened all of existence and was opposed by an army of Heroes brought to the Beginning of Time to face him. The Doctor claimed that the Anti-Monitor used weapons created by the Daleks during the Time War called "Time Hooks" invented to draw out Timelords. As the Doctor put it, they worked more like Nets that were stretched into Time and pulled Time Travellers to a certain area, allowing them to be killed. The Anti-Monitor used such as weapon and imprisoned several time travellers, hoping to kill them all to prevent their interference. Among the time travellers brought to that point in history included The Spaceships of Terminus. The freighter Vipod Mor, White Mage, the Alien Warlord Imperiex, An intelligent infant and a Moreau-Sapien canine. They were not the only ones. Many of the others were effectively transformed into bombs, overflowing with energy and ready to explode, bringing themselves to that point to self destruct. This included the warlord Imperiex and another unidentified man. While the Superheroes present engaged in a great battle, the supernatural entity, the Spectre, battled the Anti-Monitor. The Time Travellers imprisoned, independent of one another, devised a method of escaping by releasing massive amounts of Energy. Though for some the intended escape was from Life rather than from time.The resulting explosion, the Cosmic battle between the Anti-Monitor and the Spectre resulting in the death of God, Mixed with Scientists sending an area of space back in time, all combined to create the Big Bang. Though one final account suggests that God did not die, or at least while he did, his omnipotence ensured his survival both before and after, as he had willingly transported himself to the Beginning to die. this comes from one account by a man claiming to be Lucifer. "Lucifer: Once upon a time, a boy met a girl, and they fell in love. They had sex. The only trouble was they were celestial beings, so that moment created the Universe." "Dr. Jones: the Big Bang?" "Lucifer: Never knew how appropriate the name was until now, did you?" Records form individuals there recall hearing music, counting down... "One. Two. One, two, three, four." Incidentally, some of the beings who emerged in the beginning have their own mythos of where the world came from—beliefs include its growth from a being known as the Genesis Frog, the work of beings known as Constructors and creation from the bodies of two deity-like beings known as Anu and Tathamet(The two would destroy each other and create the Hells later ruled by Satan). While the Genesis Frog is confirmed to exist, the Alternians's claim to have created our universe, this is likely untrue as a result of a simulation the race was transported into. While for obvious reasons this would be nearly impossible to confirm, it remains a fascinating facet of the roots of existence. The early universe was largely empty, but not for long. Certain species appeared into what had once been the void—namely the Brainspawn(which quickly became a foe against not only the Nibblonians but also all Sentient Life), Lorien, C’Tan and Leviathans. The Leviathans were unique. the Great Old Ones were not yet viewed as a threat to the Universe and were aloud alongside other gods, access a domain in which they controlled their own creations. God and the Great Old Ones collaborated on the creation of the Leviathans. These creatures were massive and are said to have resembled Earth's Cuttlefish. Borrowing more from the Great Old Ones, the Leviathans also possessed psychic abilities and influenced many species in the Universe. Beginning to feel the Universe was theirs by birthright, the Leviathans created an artificial race which would turn on them. As punishment, God cursed the souls of the slain Leviathans to take human form and created Purgatory to imprison them. Galaxies such as our own Milky Way, The Andromeda galaxy, and the N’gai Cloud would emerge. These creations of the Leviathans, the Reapers, would become a threat to the Milky Way Galaxy, wiping out al advanced life in the Galaxy every 50,000 Years in an event called the Harvest. The insinuating incident that would go on to impact the Universe, was the appearance of a Futuristic Society from the 25th Century. Their appearance was part of a time travel experiment and they quickly established themselves among the developing races of the Andromeda Galaxy, and began interacting alongside other species. During the time of Blood and Magic, violent races such as the the Old Ones, Nestenes, Great Vampires, Racnoss, Weeping Angels, and Carrionites flourished. However, it would be the rise of the Sith that would threaten the Galaxy. While this would lead to the formation of the Galaxy wide Republic and the Jedi Knights, who utilized abilities gained from a spectral energy, a precursor to Magic. The Timelords refused to join the republic and instead began a period of noninterference. Once the Sith were extinguished, the Jedi annihilated most of the sinister races of the Galaxy and restored Peace for a thousand Generations until their fall. The Demise of the Jedi is believed to have been brought about when it was discovered the Force moved in Seasons, allowing a Light and Dark Side to effectively take turns ruling. This balance and thus the Force itself ended with the death of the last people who could wield it. This Human society did not go unnoticed. The Gods wished to know where they came from, something easily achieved upon reading their minds and then wiping them afterwards. The Gods began formulating their own plans, based upon the potential of this Human race. Other ancient races now took the Human form. The incident inspired one race to become Lords of Time as well as take their form. Their first great experiment was the creation of a sentient stone gateway through time, The Guardian of Forever, though they had difficulty controlling where the Gateway sent them and abandoned it on a distant planet. Other robotic beings, precursors to the Reapers, were content to create planets such as Cybertron and the enormous computer Hactar, who in turn created the planet Krikkit. The Maltusians also created or uplifted several races before settling down on the planet of Oa, and the Elder Gods creating the Ogdru Jahad only to imprison it as it fell under the influence of the Great Old Ones, using the right hand of Doom. The most ambitious project of the Gods was the creation of humanity itself. While several attempts occurred off world on Planets such as Krypton, and Gallifrey, it would be Earth, that would be chosen for this race's creation. A Landmass had formed around a Racnoss Spaceship, containing the most of the remaining members of the species following the Jedi extermination of the race. The planet Theia, also known as "the Black Moon" (potentially directed by outside influences) would crash into the planet, changing it from a molten piece of rock in the shape of a concave dish into the more recognizable spherical planet. This was purposely done under the instruction of the Gods and under the guidance of the Planet Builders of Magrathea with the hope of answering the Question to Life, the Universe and Everything, of which the answer is 42. It was at this time Earth would first be seeded with the key components of life. It would take millions of years, but ultimately life would begin on the planet under the machinations of the Engineers, allies to Magrathea, unlike their allies, however, the Engineers believed in seeding life to be a great honor and sacrificed themselves willing to create life on Earth, along with the Yautja Prime and Xenomorph Prime. Most of the Engineers in the Milky Way Galaxy would be wiped out by the Reapers in one of their conquests. The Maltusians, now calling themselves the Oans due to their current residence, claimed to have been assaulted by a group which consisted of several individuals matching the description of Earth's later Supervillians, lead by Alexander Luthor Jr. The Oans sensed this group came from elsewhere to help them but began destroying their cities and were subdued through a psychic attack. Three of them succeeded in reaching the Device the scientist Krona intended to use to observe the Birth of the Universe but were killed in a trap laid out by Krona. There was much superstition surrounding observing the Big Bang and the assault only lended to the fear, but the Oans were scientists and they allowed the experiment to continue. Krona's device observed a hand holding the Universe in a form similar to a Galaxy but the device then exploded(a result of attempting to create a portal into the Big Bang). This event created the Multiverse, including an Antimatter counterpart to our own Universe, also known as the Mirror Universe. This universe housed evil entities such as the Anti-Monitor, and the Grand Witch Grandiene, both of whom wouldcome to plague the Positive Matter Universe. Another universe came about due to a temporal anomaly detected by a member of the Q Continuum from the 5th dimension, and the involuntary actions of a Captain Picard. How this universe became lifeless is unknown but life on Earth did not develop and presumably the human society that Paradoxically influenced the Gods never came into existence and so the seeds of Life were never sowed. This universe was Designated Earth 0,and did not contain life. This would end up saving reality when an attempt to destroy Earth Prime to cause a chain reaction to destroy the Multiverse was thwarted when the combatants were redirected to Earth 0 instead. The Oan Krona Creates the Multiverse Feeling shame that Krona's experiment created the Antimater Universe that now posed a threat, the Oans dedicated themselves to protecting all life, beaching the self proclaimed Guardians of the Universe. To this extent they split the Universe into Sectors, an action which many of the races had no objection to as those who desired to be left alone now had a law encouraging their mindset, while those who wished to expand were given a good amount of land. Since the collapse of any form of the Republic of the Andromeda Galaxy, no form of joining government existed and they decided to attempt to insert themselves. The Oans created the robotic "Manhunters"(As roughly translated to Earth English), based on the Cybertronians. While mostly Artificial beings, other races joined the Manhunters and were given charge of a Sector. On Earth, Initially microscopic, over time more complex forms of life would appear on Earth, including what we would now call insects, fish, amphibians and reptiles. On occasion, psychotic mutations of these lifeforms would crop up. A group of Martians misguidedly attempted to aide the evolution of life with special crystals. The Elder Goddess Gaia(also called Gaea), A Titan who was the personification of the Earth, and daughter of Sol, the Sun, became aware of God's plan to create the Garden of Eden on Earth, but had yet to decide what creatures should populate it, though he considered Gaia and one other consort of her choice. The Alien Crystals meant to help evolution instead caused creatures to become monstrous and the consort to defeat them. This issue that would persist over many millennia thanks to the presence of a type of alien crystals and the mutated organism known as Bolbox before the latter was defeated by the consort of Gaia. As a reward the Consort would become a human. However god tricked Gaia, the Consort was awoken as a human man named Adam,w while god himself claimed to be Gaia's consort, the titan Uranos. God created Adam and Lilith, but Lilith would rebel and leave. Adam's second Wife Eve was tempted by Lucifer, into taking an Apple from the tree of the knowledge of Good and Evil and convinced her husband to do the same. For disobeying the deity, God exiled the two from the Garden of Even and cast Lucifer and the angels loyal to him into Hell. He also possessed the Manhunter's of Lucifer's Space Sector 666 to purge the system of all life loyal to the fallen angel. While some, very vengeful life would survive, ironically being crucified, this incident caused the Oans to cease the use of the robotic Manhunters and reduce them to smaller roles while they formulated a suitable replacement. The Manhunters would be given a chance at redemption by battling the Reapers, though successful, the foe found a way to indoctrinate the Manhunter into betrayal albeit slowly. Adam and Eve are expelled from the Garden of Eden God as Uranos sired many races with Gaia, including the Titans, the cyclopes and a race of Giants. These creations hated Uranos and were hated by him. Uranos's own son Kronos attacked his father and castrated him. This left Uranos and therefore God unable to bear children with other Gods. Kronos then assumed control of what would become Greece. While across the sea, the Aztec gods came into being and destroyed many early civilizations as a result of their quarrels. Another God appeared before a group of early humans in Africa and granted them the ability to manipulate energy, along with educating them that there was a single continent, which they named Pangea, forming the Pangea civilization. Meanwhile Lilith would join with Satan and form both the Vampire and Demon races. Evil would continue to form on the primitive planet. Adam and Eve had two sons, Cain and Abel. Cain would murder Abel, becoming the first murderer among humans. For this action God scarred Cain and cast him out, though he would flee to Nod and continue to live the life attributed to people of the age. The Endless Dream would give Abel a second chance an create an incarnation of him among another plane, also creating a form of Cain. their mother Eve would also be lifted to inhabit the same plane as her children. A New threat arose that would distract the various Deities of the Universe. The Eddorians, a servitor race to the Archdevils, entered the physical universe. The Arisians, unable to combat them directly, recruited others to help them fight the new enemy. The beginning of this conflict along with the destruction wrought about by the Reapers which also had the effect of wiping out most contemporary species, with the Sh’daar, Vorlons, and Tkzeph being among the few surviving races. The Sh'daar survived but became obsessed with preventing another Reaper invasion. The Vorlons ended up opening an ancient gateway using Hypertime(which they called Thirdspace), and releasing an Antimatter Universe species into our world that they died fighting against. Some of the life to be found on Earth would come from elsewhere. Chaugnar Faugn, a spirit that fed on worship, first came to the primitive Earth and found followers. Others came to Earth to escape the Reapers(The Reapers would not target the Milky Way Galaxy until they had "Harvested" the last remnants of the future civilization, and learned of their Earth origins). The aftermath of the latest Reaper invasion brought about the rise of the Thrintun Empire, which cemented its authoritarian rule over the galaxy. The Thrintun attempted to speed up evolution on primitive worlds for food purposes. The Elder Things would colonize what is now Antarctica and find their first city there and created the proto-shoggoth (which may be Ubbo-Sathla) to be slaves for them, which in turn produced other creatures to act as servitors and food. They formed an alliance with the Thrintun Empire to provide them with servants, preventing their intervention on Earth for a time. The Elder Things would soon give way to other species, like the Flying Polyps. The Polyps sparked a bitter war with the Elder Things when they attempted to expand into the Oceans. The Civilization of Pangea started a way with the Silurians over the Earth, as the SIlurians were there first and viewed Humanity as invaders. However, the end of the Pangea civilization would come from within as the people of Pangea would hold its own by creating a race of sentient machines only for them to rebel and attack both them and the Corin species until a young hero named Riki destroyed all but one of the machine beasts. Wishing to see more life native to Earth, the Elder Goddess Gaea caused the Cambrian explosion, increasing the diversity of Earth's life. Yggdrasil the World-Tree formed and gave birth to a group of plant elementals known as the Parliament of Trees on the planet. The Great Race of Yith also arrived on Earth at this time after facing Reaper destruction. They transmitted their minds into a race of cone-shaped creatures on Earth, making Gaea angry. They drove the Flying Polyps underground and imprisoned them there. Following that war, they built their first and greatest city, Pnakotus, in modern-day Australia, beginning a period of peace with the Elder Things. Chaugnar Faugn created a servitor race, the Miri Nigri, from early amphibians. All of these societies would exist for thousands—if not millions—of years. There presence was so great that several Great Old Ones travelled to Earth, including Cthulhu, Dagon, and Hastur. The aquatic Deep Ones entered the service of Cthulhu, and helped build the city of R'lyeh in the Panthalassic Ocean. The Deep Ones sparked a war with the Elder Things, whose old allies of the Great Race of Yith and the Trintun Empire joined in. With the races of the world at war, a race of so-called Serpent People evolved from early synapsids. They made their home in Valusia and began worshipping Set, who they called the Great Serpent. Gaia was enraged when the souls of mortals were not returning to it once they left their bodies and the cycle of life and death being grossly disrupted. In an attempt to take back the souls that had been converted into Mantra, the Gohma appeared and triggered The War of Creation between the Demigods, a perpetual cycle of Vlitra appearing and subsequently being barely staved off by the Demigods that went on for centuries. The Eight Guardian Generals, the elite demigod forces, fought the Gohma to free the people of Gaea from its threat. In their most recent battle, The Gohma sent out its forces to destroy the demigods, but Asura, Wyzen, Yasha and Augus, the current top members of the Generals, destroyed the evil corrupted forces of the Gohma, and in the end, the Gohma itself. Yet it was only defeated and not killed, so it would rise up again to continue its rampage. This second attack by Gohma and all of the Earth, then named Gaea after the goddess, was saved by the god Asura, who seeked revenge when he was betrayed by the Pantheons. While Asura was killed, he would be reincarnated several times, including as the Demigod Kratos, before awakening fully in the present. Set led Several Elder Gods, including Gaia to join the side of the Archdevils and fight against those who loyal to the Elder Council. The Great Old Ones would become involved. The resulting God War would be mirrored(and not for the last time) by wars on Earth. Seeking to end the war, The Sufficiently Advanced Aliens known as Manraloth accidentally caused the entire galactic population to Ascend to a Higher Plane of Existence, creating new Gods and releasing terrible amounts of energy which irradiated planets. In the aftermath, the artificially maintained habitats of the Manraloth degraded, destabilizing stars, among other dangerous side-effects. The galaxy was an irradiated hellhole until sapient life evolved again millions of years later.The gods that had existed before survived, including the Great Old Ones, who annihilated many lifeforms, wiping out most of the races on the planet, though most fled underground. The Great Old Ones were destroyed, banished or imprisoned, such as Cthulhu being imprisoned in the City of R'yleh and Z'Gord being imprisoned in a totem. The victor Gods were greatly weakened, now being forced to rely on the beliefs on mortals to maintain their power. The Elder Council placed Earth under quarantine, silencing it from the rest of the Solar System. The Elder things survived, though their servants the Shoggoths would lead a failed rebellion. They did however endure the wrath of Cthulhu and his spawn, who caused the Permian extinction. This would push these races underground (in some cases quite literally), and mark the beginning of the age of the dinosaurs. An Artist Depiction of Cthulhu in R'yleh The Age of Dinosaurs There was quite a range of physical and mental attributes present in dinosaurs. The classification included creatures that seemed to be simply massive lizards with spikes and horns, flying lizards and lumbering long necks, the swift, fearsome, titanic beasts walking the Earth, the feathered precursors to modern birds and even a few sentient races. Dinosaurs evolved gradually over several periods. The Yamato tribe in Present Day Japan lived alongside Dinosaurs and the Fairie Folk. The Five Yamato Tribes sent two Dinosaur eggs out to sea in preparation for possible extinction. While alien races would continue to arrive on Earth such as the Mi-go in the Northern portion of Earth, the two dominant Earthborn races continued to grow. Humans even found a place on another planet when Professor Michael Kane was transported to Mars in this time and became ruler of Varnal, the green city. Not counting the God Created humans, the First sentient Race native to Earth was the Dinosaur Kings, also called: The Lizard Kings, or Dragon Kings. The Dinosaur Kings, as they have been dubbed, were able to build a fairly modern, advanced civilization by the end of the Mesozoic Era. They were not alone, as some Silurians and Elder Things also persisted into the Mesozoic. Among the greatest inventions of this civilization was a Time Traversing Train run by Troodons, the smartest of the dinosaurs in this society. The Troodon Traversing Time Train was however limited to only what we now know as the end of the Mesozoic Era, the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous Periods. This was because the Dinosaur Kings learned of their fate and outlawed travel to beyond that era or prior to it to prevent drastic past alterations. They even adopted the “B.C” Method of measuring Time. As many Dinosaur Kings are quoted as commenting that they were counting down, but they didn’t know what to and that was horrifying to many. Some humans would arrive back in this era via time travel. There was already primitive humans at this point but they acted more like modern Canine Pets. The persistence of the dinosaurs for millions of years meant their ultimate extinction remains a perpetual source of curiosity. In fact, there were numerous reasons for their extinction. The Dinosaur Kings continued to grow on Earth, gaining the eyre of the Gods who wished for mammals and humans to rise, such as Gaia, the entity “That Which Endures”, Mohkadun God of Destruction, Kozoaku, while others such as Set, and Dinosaur god Daizyuzin supported the Reptiles. Gaia's son Atum lead a war against Set, causing massive disruptions in Earth's crust. Set summoned an asteroid to collide with Earth, an act which became prophecized to destroy the Dinosaurs and would be repeated by those seeking that outcome. Alien races continued to attempt to invade Earth. The Dinosaur Kings, the Silurians, and the Elder Things fought these races off. The latter two races survived the frequent Asteroids, comets, Meteors and crashing alien Ships and probes by surviving underground. Dinosaur Kings continued to live among animalistic humans and Apes and even formed their own society, which was far from perfect as many criminals including a Giant Robot Clown, a Vampiric T-Rex that was fortunately wiped out by a Nuclear Weapon sent back to that Era along with his Pterosaur followers, and an evil mutated Raptor, However, a Business, WEYASO, destroyed a swamp to build a factory. In the progress leaving only one surviving member of the Bunch Beetle species, which died in two weeks, being unable to reproduce. The result was the massive overpopulation of plants which the now extinct Bunch Beetles consumed. Poison used on the plants killed other wildlife as well. In an attempt to scientifically solve the problem, specially made bombs were dropped into a Volcano to create clouds, but this backfired and created Snow, issuing in an unnatural Ice Age, which would result in the intelligent Dinosaur population mostly starving and freezing to death. Many Dinosaurs were apparently too distracted by a Sitcom to do anything about the Ice Age. The Dragons, now evolved into the Dragon Kings, the biggest rival to the Dinosaurs, had an atomic-level civilization during the late Cretaceous, which ended with a nuclear war using "iridium bombs". The Dinosaur King Government was decapitated when the alien conqueror Lavos happened to land on their capital, killing the majority of them, and the Ice Age finished the job. Those who survived either went mad, became feral or were among those who had journeyed into space. Aliens and angry gods continued to attack the planet. Most of which sent Meteorites and Asteroids at them, such as ChoRyuJin, the Angol, the Keronians, Hikari, the Founding Race, the Parasitic life form Fog mother, Plagg, the House of Abrasax, the Achuultani, the Guardian, the Protectors, the Gladians, ants. Many of these races would proudly take credit for the extinction. Many Asteroids bombarded the planet with various effects. The reason there were so many rocks drifting around the solar system to become meteorites was because the UU student body had been tossing them at Jupiter as part of a cross-cosmic video game, and they never bothered to sweep up their unused ammunition. Other races were at war not with the Dinosaur Kings, but their wars impacted the planet regardless such as the Necrons/C'Tan War, a battle in which the (then female) "Q" redirected an Asteroid accidentally and was punished by being forced to protect life on Earth, which he promptly ignored. These attacks prevented the Dinosaur King Ships from leaving Earth’s solar system. Regardless, the Dinosaur Kings formed the Saurian Race, their Faster than fight Drive failed during a Space War, trapping the Saurian fleet within a temporal Stasis Field. As such they could not warm their home of what came next. A passing Comet transformed most of the Dinosaurs into Red Dust while turning others into Zombies. The Time Travelling Troodon Dinosaur Train was attempted as a final attempt to save as many as possible, leading to some Dinosaur Kings such as Dr. Dinosaur, Barney(who some say caused the destruction though if he is responsible it is difficult to know as a Brainspawn assault rendered him with a mind like a child) and others surviving into the Present Day. One group of Dinosaur Kings retreated underground to become the Dinosaur Empire and attempted to take back the Earth in the 1970s. The Brainspawn, intending to eliminate all life on Earth at a later date, bombarded the planet with rays which sapped the intelligence from the Dinosaur Kings and Dragon Kings, intending to eventually reduce them to a feral state. Even despite these attacks, small populations of intelligent dinosaurs(though reduced enough that they could still reason but little else, even no longer wearing clothes) would manage to escape and persist past this era despite the dangers from Carnivores, which were the first creatures to go feral, making their way to places such as the Great Valley (also later known as Gwangi Valley after one of its more infamous inhabitants), the nesting grounds that would later become the plateau known as Maple White Land, the hidden island of Caprona, what would become Dinotopia, and, inspired by Silurians and Elder Things, the very interior of the Earth itself. Another set of remaining Dinosaurs died from smoking, Mine Turtles, while another group formed into a cult and willingly summoned Meteors down on themselves to commit Mass Suicide. Then came the time when a majority of Human Time Travellers arrived, some to hunt creatures like the Tyrannosaurus Rex, though restricted to 66 Million years ago. This had repercussions. When it was discovered Tim travel to the Past had caused an alteration in the outcome of an election, the process was changed to bringing the Tyrannosaurus Rex forward in time to be hunted but not killed. One of these creatures was returned to the past, inadvertently bringing back a string of Avian Bird Flu that harmed the species. Others came to bring the remaining Feral Dinosaurs forward into time to preserve them in Prehistoric Park, which eventually evolved into Jurassic World, after they proved to be more stable than the genetically created creatures. The carelessness of Time Travellers such as Baldrick, Donald Duck, Actor Sylvester Calzone, Tippie Trinkletrousers, a group sending a powerful Nuke back in time to prevent it from destroying humanity, ships leaking radiation, making the Dinosaurs laugh so hard they fell off a flat Earth, an accidental cataclysm caused by Osgood Jr, Bombardments from spacial bodies persisted, one of which was caused by the creation of the enchanted Hammer Mjolnir from a Star. The intense radiation created many Kaiju and a war broke out between Earth's Kaiju and a Xillian invasion that included Kaiser Ghidorah, which emerged from a Rift in the Pacific Ocean that closed sometime later. The War of the Gods also saw a Great Darkness attempt to invade the Universe. The gods Odin, Ra, and Krishna would disappear to face it. While they were mostly successful, a portion of the darkness collided with Earth, eventually resulting in the birth of two evil beings, the Demon Aku and an extraordinarily powerful Lich, though the latter would only truly form after a Nuclear War. A battle between two Mecha crashed down in the Yucatan Peninsula. The feral Dinosaurs came under attack by a race of Prehistoric Dragons. While these Dragons had existed before and occasionally fought Dinosaurs for food, the long growth of the race's single male Dragon finally completed and he led his female population into a scorching campaign across the planet. Finally there was the assaults on the creatures by alien races such as the Brainspawn( identified as "The Destroyers" by SCP-10050, a strange Black Marker sent as a warning to Earth of their approach) The Chimera, and the Huitzil. These invaders also forced the Dragon race back underground. The following war these two races nearly ended their presence on the planet. At least one Dinosaur remained and attacked the powerful being Lord Beerus, who would later become the God of Destruction. In rage, Beerus destroyed most of the population on the planet. Believing falsely he had annihilated all Dinosaurs, but he had also destroyed the Chimera and the Brainspawn, though the largest Brainspawn survived and retreated into space to repopulate the species. The Huitzil went into hibernation once all their targets were destroyed. However, several Alien races took measures to preserve the Dinosaurs, including transporting many of them, Feral and Dinosaur King, to another dimension, where the intelligent involved into a human like race. Additionally, the Silurians took many unintelligent biological specimens with them offworld prior to the collapse of their civilization. The remaining Intelligent Dinosaurs became part of the next society of early humans that attempted to recreate modernity, following an encounter with time travellers from the 1960’s, or some say an earlier group. One ancient visitor left behind a tome of history. One particular neanderthal was inspired by tales of Superheroics and would be frozen to awaken in the 1970s. Another Caveman would become a time traveller himself. Some evolved to become Birds or Birdlike creatures, often shrinking in size, a small amount of Dinosaurs survived until the time they were wiped out by the great Flood. Ultimately, despite these survivals, the Mesozoic Era would conclude with the role of dominant species being vacant. It would take quite some time before those shoes could once more be filled. A family of Dinosaur Kings in the Cretaceous era, around 66 million years ago Dinosaur King Extinction survivor "Barney", who suffered permanent Brain damage from a Brainspawn. '' brainspawn kills multiple dinosaurs at the end of the Mesozoic era 65 million years ago'' Common Stone Age Family The Dawn of Man The emergence of humans as an intelligent species was not an inevitability. As mentioned previously, there had been other intelligent forms of life that had emerged during the Mesozoic era and even earlier and even afterwards, the rise of mankind to preeminence on Earth was far from inevitable. It took quite the combination of factors to ensure that it would be humans who would come to dominate the planet. First, obviously, man had to evolve from its lemurian, monkey and ape ancestors. This process was abetted by an alien artifact located in the Great Rift Valley, where the earliest ancestors of humans (known as Australopithecus) dwelled. This artifact helped endow the ape-like ancestors of man with sentience and enabled them to survive subsequent hardships, such as disease outbreaks. However, it took more to help push human’s earliest ancestors in the direction that they ultimately went. Alien intermingling played a key role, specifically seen with the Pak and Golgafrincham races that arrived and settled on Earth, mixed with the local human ancestors and gave rise to further predecessors to modern man in the forms of Homo habilis and homo erectus respectively. Over time, these ancestors to mankind would begin to spread beyond their origins in Africa and continue to evolve. This evolution (helped along by the alien Teloi race) would ultimately produce the most noteworthy members of the genus Homo. Of course, our own species of Homo sapiens was among them, with the rise of Cro-Magnon man. This kind would be our own ancestors, though they would have to reckon with various natural disasters during the period known as the ice age. Continental drift, massive floods, the eruption of the Blue Mountain Volcano and other such things proved to be consistent hazards to these ancestors of ours. Nevertheless, they were able to not only survive, but thrive and multiply across the planet. However, at this time at least, they were not alone. They were joined by our close cousin Homo neanderthalis, up until this species was mostly wiped out by the alien Daemons. Beyond Neanderthal man, however, other offshoots of Homo sapiens emerged, such as hobbits, elves, giants and dwarves. For thousands of years, our ancestors would coexist alongside these various species. Other sentient species would also emerge in this period and exist alongside our ancestors, such as orcs, trolls, monsters and other such beings. Relations between humanity and these various other species was, to put it mildly, in a state of flux, as for every century of peaceful cohabitation there were as many of violent conflict, a situation that would persist for millennia. It was this period that helped shape the rise of humanity’s tendency to engage in storytelling and recollection of legends. Many tribes had myth of their origins—claiming descent from a child who was taken to be eaten by a pride of sabertooths only to be saved from this demise by a mammoth, to have received wisdom from one of their leaders being temporarily transformed into a bear and to be founded by survivors of a war between the immortals Vander Adg and Klarn. The veracity of these legends is entirely possible, given how active gods, spirits and demons were in these days. While the strict story of the origins of mankind in the Garden of Eden recalled in the Bible is not by any means the whole truth, the existence of such a place and the status of a single man and woman known as Adam and Eve as the predecessors to the modern human race is in fact the case. The main difference from the Biblical account of humanity’s origins is that Adam and Eve were merely the first homo sapiens rather than the first humans of any sort and the “apple” was in fact a powerful alien artifact. However, the intelligence endowed to the more recent incarnations of humanity compared to their ancestors can be attributed to divine intervention, either by the Judeo-Christian-Islamic God, one of the “pagan” kinds or a lesser known god such as Valar. The modern notion of a “soul” and sense of right and wrong did not truly come into being until the rise of Homo sapiens and its contemporaries to prominence. Humanity in this era would also behold clashes between various forces—the wars between the Titans and Olympians, for instance, would take place in these ancient days. Of course, given the sheer power imbalance in play in this era, must humans simply could only gaze upon these clashes in awe and terror and flee the destruction they wrought rather than take any active part in these conflicts. It is quite possible these fights would provoke the various natural disasters that afflicted humanity—at minimum they likely contributed to the great floods that would devastate many lands and only spare mankind due to the efforts of individual humans such as Noah, Ziusudra, Manu and Deucalion to build arks to save some portions of humans as well as neighboring animal populations. The early stages of humanity, surprisingly, did feature some early civilizations despite the poplar notion that the first civilizations emerged only during the Hyborean Age. The main reason that these civilizations would go on to be largely forgotten is due to the fact that most of these societies emerged in locations that, eventually, would be destroyed. For instance, the First Civilization of Mu (whose name is somewhat a misnomer as the civilization was split into four distinct cultures based on reverence of and the power to manipulate particular elements) would last only as long as the ancient continent of Mu did and when it ultimately sank thanks to the actions Ythoga, it took the society existing atop it with it, along with most traces thereof. A similar fate would befall the pre-ancient civilization of Lemuria, which was collateral damage during the incursion by Daemons that wiped out the Neanderthals. Prior to their collapse, Lemuria managed to form a rudimentary spacefaring culture that settled on the planet Andromeda (located where the asteroid belt is now) and ultimately spreading beyond the Solar System. However, the offworld Lemurians would run afoul of the alien race known as the Forerunners, which ultimately destroyed this early interstellar empire as well as the planet Andromeda. While these ancient civilizations would ultimately collapse, the drive to form civilizations would never leave mankind. The beginning of the first period of multiple civilizations known as the Hyborean Age would begin shortly after the end of the Ice Age. The primitive ape-like ancestors of mankind inspect a monolith '' A mammoth plays with a homo sapiens child, in line with some early tribal mythology Animals board the ark built by Noah, exact date unclear Rough political map of the now-lost continent of Mu, home to the societies making up the First Civilization '''References: The Dawn of Man' Alien artifact in the Great Rift Valley-The Black Monolith from 2001: A Space Odyssey Disease outbreaks-A real peril of Australopithecus but also a reference to Helen Cutter infecting a bunch of Australopithecus with a bioweapon to wipe out humanity in Primeval Pak-Aliens who helped lead to the rise of Homo habilis in Known Space Golgafrincham-Aliens who colonized Earth in the backstory to The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy Teloi-Alien race that engineered homo sapiens from homo erectus in Blood of the Heroes Continental drift-A real phenomena, but it occurring during the Ice Age is based on the films The Croods and Ice Age: Continental Drift Eruption of Blue Mountain Volcano-Part of the backstory of the caveman Rahan from the comic of the same name Daemons-Refers to The Daemons episode of Doctor Who, where the titular aliens help wipe out the Neanderthals Hobbits-Diminutive humanoids from Lord of the Rings Monsters-Specifically the kind from Undertale and the spinoff/sequel/prequel Deltarune Child taken by sabertooths rescued by mammoth-The human child saved by Manny, Sid and Diego in the original Ice Age film Temporarily transformed into a bear-A reference to Brother Bear Vander Adg, Klarn-Vandal Savage and Immortal Man respectively from DC Comics. Both are immortals who gained their immortality in prehistoric times Garden of Eden-From the Book of Genesis (probably don’t have to specify, but you know…) Powerful alien artifact-The version of Genesis that is canon in the backstory of the Assassin’s Creed games Valar-Creator god in Lord of the Rings Titans and Olympians clashing-Refers to the conflict between Kronos and his children in Greek mythology Floods-Refers to the Flood myth common to many different cultures Noah-Survivor of the Great Flood chosen by God in the Bible Ziusudra-Heroic figure in the Sumerian flood myth Manu-Hindu flood myth figure Deucalion-Greek flood myth figure Hyborean Age-Age Conan the Barbarian is from in the works of the same name First Civilization-Ancient society from Assassin’s Creed Mu-Fictional continent present in many works (including the Cthulhu Mythos) Reverence of the power to manipulate elements-The various nations of Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra Ythoga-Great Old One who destroyed Mu in the Cthulhu Mythos Lemuria-Ancient civilization in multiple works. This one is based on multiple versions, with their fate at the hands of the Daemons being inspired by GoGo Sentai Boukenger Colonized space-Refers to the backstory of Lemuria in Perry Rhodan Ran afoul of the Forerunners-Part of the backstory to the Halo franchise The Hyborean Age The Hyborean Age began with the establishment of the Thurian civilization in what is now Europe around 40,000 years ago. The rise of the Thurian society (also known as Cimmeria) was only the beginning of the rise of the first series of ancient civilizations. The Cimmerian society was characterized by the prevalence of tribal social structures and its extreme martial tendencies. Additionally, things like magic were common knowledge to the inhabitants and were generally not feared by their leaders. The Cimmerians additionally coexisted alongside other races, specifically the aforementioned hobbits, elves and dwarves. While these races generally kept to themselves, relations between them and more baseline humans were generally peaceable. Additionally, they were brought together in clashes against the great dragon Smaug and the forces of the demonic being known as Sauron, who exerted control over orcs, trolls and more malevolent members of our own species. This conflict, known as the War of the Rings after the artifacts sought after by Sauron to fulfill his goals, would conclude with the fall of Sauron and the disbanding of his forces. The role of supernatural influences in the war against Sauron was not the only supernatural influence present in Hyborean Europe, as the presence of witches, wizards, sorcerers and necromancers was common and widely known. Surprisingly, they were feared little, as Hyborean warlords such as Conan were often able to fight and defeat these forces using little more than brute strength. To the south in the Middle East and Africa, supernatural influences were less pervasive even as societies began to arise. In what would now be called Basenji, the first cities of ancient Sumeria would be established. Some of these cities were founded by an alien race known as the An, who set up shop in Mesopotamia as part of a broader goal of enslaving the population of humans in the region. The An weren’t the only region where alien invaders helped lay the foundations for civilization in an attempt to exploit humanity for the purpose of enslavement. In nearby Egypt, the parasitic Goa’uld set up shop, posing as deities to the Egyptian population while sending much of it through their Stargate device to other colony worlds. Conflict would quickly erupt within the Goa’uld ranks, however, as the individuals identified as Ra and Anubis contended for status as ruler of occupied Egypt. Additionally, the Goa’uld would have to contend with rival alien interlopers in the form of the Osirans, who engaged in a similar scheme not too far away. Inadvertently, the faith the Osirans and Goa’uld engendered in the populace in these fake gods would come to backfire on them both, as the belief of the humans they had enslaved would result in the gods they made up coming into existence in actuality and the devastation of the invaders by these awakened and rather angry gods. Further to the south in Africa, alien activity was relatively minimal, but societies nevertheless began arising, namely in the form of the kingdoms of Kor and Wakanda. The former, ruled by the seemingly immortal Queen Ayesha (sometimes also rendered as Akasha), would fight several conflicts with the Wakandans, who made use of the vibranium native to their country to create weapons capable of withstanding the invasions by Ayesha’s forces. In the end, these wars would conclude in a stalemate. Africa in this period would also see the birth of vampirism, as Queen Ayesha would, in secret, consume the blood of her slaves as well as that of individuals in the outermost regions of Wakanda, which would result in many of these tribes fleeing much further south. These refugees would end up forming the basis of Zulu society as well as laying the groundwork for the later birth of the Watcher’s Council. Ayesha’s actions would mark the birth of the vampire race in Africa, though they would over time spread across the globe. To the east in Asia, China would experience the rise of its first empires. China would first be led by the Three Sovereigns, a collection of god-emperors possessing unique levels of wisdom and power. The first, Fu Xi, would be credited with the creation of hunting, fishing and cooking as well the first forms of Chinese writing. His successor, Shennong, introduced agriculture to the empire and would go on to be succeeded by five additional emperors. The most notable of these emperors was Huangdi, the Yellow Emperor who alongside his wife would be responsible for forging key elements of Chinese culture. This included silk-weaving, the Chinese calendar and the basics of sports that would persist in China for millennia to come. The first full-fledged Chinese dynasty, known as the Xia, were able to secure control of China after the end of the age of the god-emperors by defeating the Nine Li tribe of Chi You, but had to reckon with floods surrounding the Yellow River, which would only stop following Emperor Yu’s creation of canals leading out to the ocean. The Xia would ultimately be overthrown by the Shang dynasty, who moved the capital of China around five times prior to their collapse at the hands of Wu Zhou, the first emperor of the Zhou dynasty, which would lead China into the next phase of history. Outside of China, there was an ancient civilization that arose in what would later be known as the Hun Chiu Peninsula, but the name was lost to history as it was destroyed after it broke apart the essence of the godlike Dormin. The land would subsequently be forbidden to societies outside of the peninsula for thousands of years. Most of the rest of the world did not develop civilization during the Hyborean Age, but there was one big exception: Atlantis. Formed on the remnants of the sunken continent of Mu, Atlantis was founded by survivors of the water tribe that had existed during the time of the First Civilization. Atlantis quickly would go on to become the most advanced human nation on the planet. It benefitted from a number of advantages—relative isolation from malevolent forces (the local duel spirits were generally cooperative with human residents of Atlantis) and the presence of the rare mineral known as orichalcum (later known as vril) were key factors. Atlantis in this period was able to create technology that was thousands of years in advance of its contemporaries, knew of processes such as germ theory and evolution well before any other society and had military prowess unlike any other contemporary society. It is little wonder that Atlantis quickly came to dominate most societies it came into contact with, launching raids on various nations in the Mediterranean rim for thousands of years. Unfortunately for the inhabitants of Atlantis, this action would earn them the disfavor of many different divine forces and provoke them to invoke their wrath on the nation. The continent Atlantis was built upon would suffer yet another catastrophic earthquake and the island itself would ultimately sink beneath the waves. While a small core of the city of Atlantis itself would survive, shielded from the floods by an orichalcum shield, the bulk of the nation would sink beneath the waves. This would mark the beginning of the Atlantean diaspora, as survivors of the city sinking would move on, with some just settling in Greece, while others would establish a dynasty in Egypt that enslaved the locals, go on to found a new city known as Arkadia or set up shop in a more remote region of the largely sunken Mu to rebuild the glories of the past Atlantis. Meanwhile, the ruins of the first would be colonized by merfolk (whom would rename their sector Atlantika) and Deep Ones, which would preclude their discovery for millennia. There is no set date when the Hyborean age ended, but it is largely assumed to have been over by the year 2000 BC. The reason for this was that, simply, civilization would after that point no longer be optional. While many civilizations would be established during the Hyborean age, it was not common everywhere and was rife with outside influences on its development beyond organic social development. The date where the Hyborean age most definitively had passed from history would be approximately 4000 BC when Gilgamesh established rule over Uruk and marked the beginning of the conversion of the Middle East into the “cradle of civilization.” Whilst Europe’s tribal social structure persisted and the kingdoms of Africa would go on to forge more empires, the establishment of a new central civilization between Europe, Africa and Asia marked the beginning of civilized society spreading across the entirety of the Old World. I would argue the true end of the Hyborean age came some centuries earlier with the War of Humanity, which saw homo sapiens, of both magical and mortal origin, wage a brutal war on the other sentient species that shared the planet with them. Despite going up against elves, dwarves, monsters, giants, orcs and hobbits all simultaneously, the conflict would end in humankind as we know it today triumphing over these others. Our victorious ancestors consigned the defeated to exile or worse, resulting in the containment of monsters within various isolated mountains (though some managed to escape into a parallel reality), giants being banished to the then-floating continent of Brobdinag and the elves, dwarves and hobbits being pushed as far north as possible. With this event, the status of humankind as we know it as the dominant species was solidified, for better or (more likely) worse and the Hyborean age would come to a close. The Cimmerian warlord Conan, one of the key figures in Europe during the Hyborean age '' The Goa'uld System Lord who served as the basis for the Egyptian god Ra, date unknown Image of Qi of Xia, one of the most notable Xia emperors, believed to have ruled sometime before 2000 BC The first city of Atlantis' sinking beneath the sea, estimated to have occurred around 12,000 BC '''References-The Hyborean Age' Thuria, Cimmeria-Societies in Conan the Barbarian. Cimmeria is where Conan himself is from The great dragon Smaug-Refers to the battle against Smaug in The Hobbit Sauron-Main villain of Lord of the Rings, who is the antagonist in the core trilogy An-Aliens who enslaved ancient Mesopotamians in the Galactic Marines novels Goa’uld-Aliens from Stargate, who did as described Osirans-Aliens from Doctor Who who did a similar thing as the Goa’uld. Understandably they would be at odds given they are both attempting the same con on humanity in Egypt Belief making the gods real-Based loosely on the origins of gods in American Gods Kor-The society ruled over by the immortal Ayesha in She Akasha-The first vampire from Queen of the Damned. Here she is conflated with Ayesha as I have seen Akasha referred to as Ayesha before and it fits Ayesha’s character to secretly be a vampire Wakanda-Isolationist society home to the Black Panther in multiple Marvel universes Watcher’s Council-Organization who recruits the Slayer in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Three Sovereigns-First three emperors of China in Chinese mythology Xia-Traditional semi-mythical first dynasty of China. As it happens, most of the stuff in the China section just comes from Chinese mythology Dormin-The being whose essence creates colossi in Shadow of the Colossus Atlantis-Ancient civilization created first by Plato and has appeared in many other works in various forms since Duel spirits-Beings that coexisted with Atlanteans in the background of Yu Gi Oh! Orichalcum-Rare element Atlantis allegedly possessed in Plato’s works. Has also appeared in some other works (including in Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Vril-Element used by the vrily-ya in The Coming Race Shielded by Orichalcum-How Atlantis survived in Atlantis: The Lost Empire Dynasty in Egypt-A reference to the film 10,000 BC which implies the Egyptian leaders who are building at the time came from Atlantis Arkadia-City founded by Atlantean refugees in Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea Merfolk-Refers to the merfolk-inhabited Atlantis present in The Little Mermaid, as well as in SpongeBob Squarepants Atlantika-Refers to the TV series of the same name Deep Ones-From the Cthulhu Mythos. And now you know why nobody found the ruins Gilgamesh-First hero from The Epic of Gilgamesh War of Humanity-An explanation for why so many works set later on aren’t rife with nonhuman sentient beings Containment of monsters within isolated mountains-Not just a reference to Undertale, but also to the Chinese movie Monster Hunt, a rather bizarre film that had a surprisingly similar backstory to Undertale (although these monsters were trapped atop the mountain rather than beneath it) Escape into a parallel reality-My background for the monsters depicted in Monsters Inc. Floating continent of Brobdinag-A dual reference to Brobdinag from Gulliver’s Travels and the fact that the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk resided in the sky Far north exile-A hint at the existence of the elves that work for Santa Claus in various works, as well as the presence of dwarves in Norse mythology and the existence of the Fae in Celtic legend The Age of Antiquity The Middle East’s status as a center of civilization remains indisputable. From Persia to Egypt, numerous people and societies would be established and flourish over the centuries. The Sumerian civilization was the first prominent one of these to emerge, but even if it collapsed following Gilgamesh’s death and the rise of the Assyrian and Babylonian empires, a lot would occur in this region of the world. Egypt would form a robust civilization, building numerous monuments to the glories of Uros, Akmenrah, Anakaris, Ramses, Ozymandias, Rama Tut and other pharaohs. Some of these pharaohs are believed to have possessed abnormal powers, most notably Nephren-Ka, Peribsen and En Sabah Nur. Additionally, the necromantic powers of various Egyptian priests (most notably Imhotep) led to the prevalence of curses on the bodies of those pharaohs that passed on, allowing them to resurrect as vicious mummies. One pharaoh, the “Scorpion King” Mathayus, would launch an attempt to conquer the rest of the known world via the aid of the god Anubis, but would end up being thwarted. Outside of Egypt, the Middle East would be the place where the first Abrahamic religion of Judaism was born. Judaism believed in worship of Yahweh as a singular god, with little to no room for other gods. While the existence of such other gods was in fact the case, Yahweh would demonstrate power far beyond that of any other deity, effortlessly destroying the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah in what would now be Abuddin, sending plagues upon Egypt for their enslavement of the Jews and, when the pharaoh Ramses II changed his mind about freeing them, flooding his forces in such a way that he alone would be spared and left to despair about the fate of his empire. The Israelites would go on to establish a kingdom along the coast of the Mediterranean, though it would go on to be conquered by the neighboring Assyrians, Babylonians, Persians and Greeks over the course of this period. Persia would be a key player in this period of civilization, forging a large empire stretching across much of Central Asia and the Middle East at various points. Persia’s expansionism would only be kept in check by the various surrounding empires. Persia would fight numerous wars with the Greeks, at one point being prevented from conquering Greece itself only through the sacrifice of 300 Spartan warriors. To the east, Persia’s expansionist efforts were stymied by the Daevite Empire that stretched across much of inland Asia and were infamously brutal towards would-be invaders and their subjects alike. Persia would also be the root of the Zoroastrian faith, articulated by the Persian prophet Zoroaster as one of the few monotheistic non-Abrahamic faiths. His faith would take strong root in Persia thanks to the support of the King Vishtaspa and his descendants would play key roles in shaping the future of both Persia and the world at large. Zoroaster’s grandson Cyrus Spitama would go on to chronicle the religious and political beliefs other contemporary nations and their people, providing one of the closest looks at the mindset of the era. He would also manage to track down certain occult artifacts on behalf of the empire’s government, most notably the powerful and dangerous Sands of Time which would be contained within an hourglass. Meanwhile, Zoroaster’s cousin Zarathustra would be one of the first philosophers to embrace the concepts generally associated with nihilism (though the name itself would only come centuries later). Persia would also at this time end up mingling heavily with the Jews and while relations between Persians and Jews would be marred at times by the likes of Haman, Persia would become one of the few historical nations to practice reasonably tolerant policies to the Jews. Outside of the Middle East, quite a bit of events occurred to the north in what would now be considered Greece and Turkey. The Greeks would establish numerous city-states including the aforementioned Sparta, the proto-democratic Athens (named for its patron goddess Athena whom had won their favor over Poseidon), Corinth, Thebes and many others. These city-states would largely be independent of each other and at times would fight against one another, though they would unite in specific circumstances. The first of these circumstances would be during the Trojan War, sparked by the Trojan Prince Paris taking Helen, the wife of Menelaus of Sparta, thanks to the beneficence of Aphrodite. This led Menelaus and his brother Agamemnon to form an alliance among many Greek city-states and launch a ten-year long war against the city of Troy. The war would end with Troy’s destruction by the Greeks after the usage of a strategy devised by Odysseus to get within its seemingly impenetrable walls (though a few Trojans led by Aeneas would flee and go on to settle in modern Italy). This conflict featured heavy involvement by the Olympian gods, with various deities taking sides in the conflict. It also saw the emergence of early heroic figures such as Achilles and Odysseus and they would be far from the last such figures to emerge in Greece. The likes of Jason, Xena, Perseus, Atalanta and Theseus all would gain great prominence during this time period, often facing off against monsters such as hydras, minotaurs or dragons as well as against various wrathful gods and treacherous mortals. Some of these figures, such as Kratos and Heracles, would ultimately end up ascending to godhood through various means. The Greeks would also share their territory with a wide range of nonhuman beings, including nymphs, centaurs and satyrs, which also often played role in the adventures of Greek heroes. These influences somewhat dissipated following the conquests carried out by the Macedonian Alexander the Great, who after a conflict with the giants Gog and Magog, became hostile to most non-human sentient beings and consequently he would go on to help set up the Warehouse system to contain them and their wider influences. Alexander’s empire would stretch from Greece to India at its height, although its ultimate collapse would result in Greece once again splitting into a myriad of city-states. Greek culture in this period helped lay the groundwork for generations of philosophy, politics and culture thanks to the role of philosophers such as Aristotle, Plato and Socrates. Further east, Asia saw multiple societies establish themselves. China in this time was under the Zhou dynasty, but this dynasty was not an exceptionally powerful one. Indeed, smaller statelets would fight amongst themselves in this era—for instance the conflict between the Wu and Yue. Despite the ongoing conflicts in China, the country did see the emergence of new philosophies in the forms of Confucianism (outlined by Confucius) and Taoism (outlined by Laozi). Taoist sentiments would help give rise to various martial arts, including karate, baritsu the Eighteen Subduing Dragon Palms and sinanju and its notions of how various life energies worked enabled the creation of moves such as the Death-Striking Point. China was not the only Asian society to experience major developments during this period of antiquity. India would see the development of the Hindu and Buddhist faiths (outlined by the immortal sage Vyasa and the enlightened prince Siddharta Guatama respectively) and the establishment of the Kingdom of Kosala under Ramachandra, an avatar of the Hindu god Vishnu. The Hindu and Buddhist faiths would go on to seep into China over the next few centuries and helped contribute to the establishment of the Kingdom of Shangri-La, a land of near-immortals sent up in the Kunlun Mountains near the border between Tibet and Nepal. The Indian kingdom of Kuru would also be ravaged by the Kurushekta War between the Kauravas and Pandavas, a conflict which would draw in most of the statelets within India after Rama before the Pandavas triumphed. Outside of China and India, early societies began forming in Japan (following the Shuwa War between various Yamato gods), Hun Chiu and Southeast Asia, although they remained less consequential for the moment. There were also plenty of smaller, more localized societies present elsewhere in northern Europe, the Eurasian steppe, the Americas and Australia, but there was one more nation that existed at this time: the second Atlantis. This Atlantis settled on a portion of Mu just beyond the Mediterranean Sea and thus came into contact with many of the societies surrounding it, including Greece and Egypt. Atlantis even sent some soldiers under the command of the admiral Arkantos to assist the Greek coalition during the Trojan War. Atlantis would subsequently become a key part of an attempt to reawaken the ancient titan Kronos carried out by rogue members of the Olympian pantheon and of the Asgardians, the gods of the proto-Norse tribes to the north. This attempt would fail, but the cost was another flood destroying Atlantis thanks to Poseidon (whom had been convinced to help raise Kronos via the manipulations of the Great Old One Nyarlathotep). Some portion of Atlanteans were spared from drowning by Poseidon after he came to his senses and would reestablish an underwater Atlantean kingdom that would help found the line that would ultimately produce Namor and Arthur Curry millennia later. Survivors of this sinking of Atlantis would flee to Scandinavia before being led to a resourceful island near Themiscyra to rebuild by Kronos. Kronos’ manipulations provoked an attempt by this new Atlantis to conquer the rest of the known world before being thwarted by his mother Gaia. This Atlantis would last for several more centuries before an attempt by the scheming Zaren to once more attempt to conquer the world, this time with powerful crystals capable of powering weapons and two giant bioengineered reptiles, ended up backfiring and destroying the city for the last time on the surface. The Egyptian Pharoah Akmenrah, circa 2000 BC '' ''Illustration of the prophet Zoroaster '' Illustration of combat during the Kurushekta War Helen of Troy, the woman who sparked the Trojan War '''References-The Age of Antiquity' Uros, Anakaris-Pharoahs in Darkstalkers Akmenrah-Pharoah from Night at the Museum whose tablet causes exhibits to come to life at night Ozymandias-From the poem of the same name Rama Tut-Alias of Kang the Conqueror in Marvel Comics Nephren-Ka-Pharoah who was secretly Nyarlathotep in an avatar form in the Cthulhu Mythos Peribsen-Pharoah possessing occult artifacts connected to the god Set in The Cluefinders En Sabah Nur-Real name of Apocalypse from X-Men Imhotep-Priest from The Mummy films responsible for creating those films’ mummies (at least the Egyptian ones) Vicious mummies-Reference to the many different mummy films and books Mathayus-The titular character in The Scorpion King Destroying Sodom and Gomorrah-From The Bible Plagues upon Egypt-From The Book of Exodus Ramses II changed his mind, only survivor-Refers to both The Prince of Egypt and The Ten Commandments, where Ramses II is a) the Pharaoh during the Exodus (which wasn’t the case in real life) and b) survives even as his forces are destroyed (necessary as Ramses II lived to be nearly 90 in reality) Persia stopped by 300 Spartans-A reference to the film 300, loosely based on real history Daevite Empire-The Daeva from SCP-140, who move forward in history when the SCP is exposed to anything that could be used to write Zoroaster-Prophet of the Zoroastrian faith Vishtaspa-King who converted to Zoroastrianism in Zoroastrian myth Cyrus Spitama-Central character in the novel Creation, who acts as a chronicler of the ancient world. Is also canonically Zoroaster’s descendent Sands of Time-Artifact from the Prince of Persia game series Zarathustra-Mouthpiece for Frederich Nietzche in his work Thus Spoke Zarathustra Haman-The main villain in the story of Purim Athena won favor over Poseidon-The origin story of Athens in Athens’ own hagiography Trojan War-Conflict depicted in The Iliad, based largely on the interpretation in the miniseries Helen of Troy Odysseus-Hero of The Odyssey Jason-Core character in Jason and the Argonauts, mainly based on the one from the film of the same name featuring the Claymation skeletons Xena-Central character of Xena: Warrior Princess Perseus, Atalanta, Theseus-Mythological heroes. Perseus slew the gorgons and Cetus, Atalanta was one of few female Greek heoes and Theseus killed the Minotaur Kratos-The central character from God of War who went on to take the place of Ares by killing him Heracles-Popular Greek hero. Ascended to godhood in some myths, as well as in the animated series Class of the Titans Alexander the Great encounters with Gog and Magog-The mythical origins of The Gates of Alexander Warehouse system-The system present in Warehouse 13 Wu and Yue-Real-life conflict from the Spring and Autumn period Baritsu-Fictional martial art from Sherlock Holmes Eighteen Subduing Dragon Palms-Fictional martial art from the Jin Yong novels Sinanju-Fictional martial art from The Destroyer Death Striking Point-Fictional technique from many works Vyasa-Core prophet of Hinduism Siddharta Guatama-Prophet of Buddhism Ramachandra-Mythical Indian king from Indian mythology Kingdom of Shangri-la-Fictional place described first in the novel Lost Horizon and has appeared in multiple works since Kurushetra War-Conflict depicted in the Indian epic Mahbaharata. It also appears in a few reinterpretations of said poems, such as The Palace of Illusions Shuwa War-From Touhou Arkantos-Atlantean hero in Age of Mythology Nyarlathotep-Malevolent Great Old One from the Cthulhu Mythos Namor, Arthur Curry-Namor the Sub-Mariner from Marvel Comics and Aquaman from DC Comics, two fictional rulers of Atlantis Zaren-Main villain of the film Atlantis, the Lost Continent Two giant bioengineered reptiles-Gamera and Gyaos from the film Gamera vs. Gyaos Age of Empires While the first empires had emerged in this period, they could not hold a candle to the empires that were to come. The most iconic of these of course was the Roman Empire. Rome had its beginnings with the Trojan refugees who settled in Italy after the Trojan War, but Rome itself would only emerge following the emergence of Romulus and Remus, demigods raised by a wolf named Lupa. Romulus would proceed to kill Remus, thus securing his status as the namesake of the city. Rome began as a small kingdom which was overthrown following the rape of the Roman woman Lucretia by Sextus Tarquinus, provoking the rise of a republican form of government. As a republic, Rome was nevertheless a conquering power who would go on to take over much of the Mediterranean region. Rome was not unopposed in this endeavor—the Carthaginian Empire had a rivalry with Rome since the founding owing to the spurning of their Queen Dido by Aeneas centuries prior and thus clashed with Rome on multiple occasions. During these conflicts, dubbed the Punic Wars, Carthage attempted to conquer Rome via sending elephants over the Alps, but thanks in part to damage inflicted by unpaid mercenaries led by Matho, was ultimately defeated and Carthage itself was destroyed. Rome during this period had a governmental system where consuls were selected from elected representatives, which at various times was held by the likes of Senex, Cicero (aided by the slave Tiro) and Decius Caecilius Metellus. Even as a republic, Rome was rife with issues, such as its abuse of slaves (which led to Spartacus’ uprising, which famously concluded with Spartacus’ capture despite the attempts by fellow rebelling slaves to claim they were in fact Spartacus). This event helped lead to the transition from republic to empire, as it bolstered Julius Caesar’s popularity. Caesar, a general who had conquered Gaul (aside from a small holdout village) and earned enough popularity to move towards dictatorship. For this, he was murdered by members of the Senate (with his last words allegedly being “Et tu, Brute?” directed at his friend Brutus). The aftermath of this saw a civil war erupt between the Senators who betrayed Caesar and Marc Antony and Augustus Caesar on the other side. The latter would emerge victorious, but soon fight amongst themselves, with Antony being driven to Egypt alongside his lover Cleopatra. Ultimately, both Antony and Cleopatra would be defeated by Augustus Caesar’s forces (aided by the betrayal of Antony’s ally Tros of Samothrace) and their death would allow Augustus to declare himself emperor of Rome. While somewhat reluctant (reportedly his wife pressured him into maintaining an empire), Augustus would build an empire that would last for centuries. It was under the empire that Rome finally conquered the Celts despite resistance from Boudica and Morticcus and Rome’s empire would be characterized by a range of emperors with colorful lives—the insane Nero who fiddled while the capital burned and was nearly assassinated by Prosperus Maximus, Saturninus who was forced to commit cannibalism by one of his generals, Commodus who was killed in gladiatorial combat by Maximus Decidus Meridus and Hadrian, who went on to build Hadrian’s Wall along the English-Scottish border to keep out remnants of the Celtic forces as well as undead that had threatened Rome’s hold over Britain in the largest pre-modern zombie outbreak in history.. The Roman Empire developed a vast network of internal improvements and saw the rise of philosophers such as Comicus to prominence. Rome was not the only empire to develop towards the end of the pre-Christian era. In Asia, the Warring States period in China would come to an end as Qin Shi Huang (also known as Emperor Han, the Dragon Emperor and Ying Zheng) unified the various substates of China into a singular entity. His rule successfully brought an end to decades of civil strife, allowed for the rise of new philosophies, art and technology and helped eliminate threats such as Lo Pan from the country. He would also extend the walls built along China’s northern frontier to form the Great Wall of China to keep out Daeva, Mongolian and Hun raiders as well as the monstrous Tao Tieh. His rule also created the earliest forms of the Chinese imperial bureaucracy that would, with some changes, last for thousands of years. However, Qin Shi Huang’s rule was marred by his own battle-hardened, authoritarian tendencies. He was nearly assassinated twice, one attempt by Sky, Flying Snow and Broken Sword and once by a nameless Qin prefect. He only survived this attempt due to the usage of a body double by the name of Piao to distract his would-be killers. He would also carry out mass burnings of texts and burying of scholars after the loss of his advisor Hong Siu-lung, furthering the power of the authoritarian legalism. Qin Shi Huang ultimately sought immortality, but would ultimately be trapped in a state of limbo by the sorceress Zi Yuan. His dynasty would not long outlive him and soon China would enter the period known as the Three Kingdoms period. This era saw the states of Wu, Shai Han and Cao Wei contend for power, with the likes of Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Ce all seeking to dominate China. This state of affairs lasted for several centuries before the defeat of the last Wu emperor, the tyrannical Sun Hao, was conquered by the Jin dynasty. India went through a similar process as China. The largest empire to emerge in India in this era was the Maurayan Empire, notably presided over by the Emperor Ashoka who went from brutal tyrant to benevolent administrator following an encounter with a pious Buddhist monk. He would go on to seek to spread the Buddhist faith, enabling it to reach China. Eventually India would fragment into multiple statelets that, unlike China, would never reunify to the extent they had under the Mauryans. Further east, Persia saw the Parthian dynasty come to power. The Parthians were a more Hellenized empire than previous dynasties and often clashed with their Roman neighbors. Additionally Parthia would face a civil war over dynastic succession that ultimately would be won by Pacorus, a former ally of the aforementioned Spartacus who was aided in his efforts by the sorceress Dobbai. These aforementioned empires were by far the greatest powers of the period, benefitting from the fact that Atlantis was gone, Shangri-La had isolated themselves and the Daeva were a waning power and, while other societies existed outside of these empires, they lacked the extent or projection power of these empires. However, eventually these empires would be forced to reckon with new challenges from within as major religious developments would occur. A statue depicting Rome's founders Romulus and Remus with their adoptive mother, around 300 BC Julius Caesar is assassinated, 44 BC The Tao Tieh attacking China, circa the 2nd century BC A group of warriors in the Three Kingdoms era, circa 100 AD ''''